Przerwana blokada/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: III. Na morzu. Osada Delfina składała się z dzielnych marynarzy; nie tych, którzy pragną i szukają walki, duchem wojowniczym przyjęci, ale wytrawnych i odważnych; innych statek niepotrzebował. Ludzie ci ubiegali się nietyle za sławą ile za zyskiem. Zresztą całą artylleryę parowca stanowiły dwa działka do dawania sygnałów. Delfin płynął szybko i wkrótce znalazł się poza granicami wód brytyjskich, nie spotkawszy żadnego okrętu na szerokiéj drodze oceanu. James Playfair nieobawiał się pogoni żadnéj, pewny będąc że ani jeden statek amerykański nie zdoła mu dorównać w biegu, a tém bardziej prześcignąć. Zawsze jednak miano się na baczeniu i pomimo zimna ciągle jeden z majtków znajdował się na szczycie masztu, by dać zawczasu znać o najmniejszym żaglu ukazującym się na widnokręgu. Gdy nadszedł wieczór kazał kapitan wezwać swego pomocnika, p. Mathew, i rzekł doń: — Trzeba żebyś pan często zmieniał majtków strażniczych i dobierał ludzi rostropnych i przytomnych. Crockston chwalił się, że ma dobry wzrok, wyszlij więc go na maszt jutro rano, gdy mgła zacznie się podnosić; gdyby co zaszło, nieomieszkaj pan uwiadomić mię natychmiast. To powiedziawszy poszedł do swéj kajuty, a p. Mathew kazał zawołać Crockstona i powiedział mu: — Jutro rano, o godzinie szóstej, pójdziesz do strażniczego kosza. Crockston coś odpowiedział niby twierdząco; ale zaledwie p. Mathew się odwrócił, marynarz począł mruczeć niewyraźnie, w końcu zawołał: — Jakiego diabła chce on odemnie ze swoim strażniczym koszem?... W téj chwili podszedł ku niemu John Stiggs. — No, jakże? mój zacny Crockstonie? — Nieźle, nieźle, odpowiedział zapytany z wymuszonym uśmiechem. To tylko nieszczęście, iż przeklęty parowiec wstrząsa się jak pies, który wylazł z wody i robi mi się coś niedobrze. — Biedny przyjacielu, rzekł John, spoglądając na Crockstona z wyrazem żywéj wdzięczności. — I gdy pomyślę że w moim wieku doświadczam morskiéj choroby, gniewa mię żem taka baba!... ale to przejdzie... przejdzie... Mam także kłopot z tym strażniczym koszem... — Poczciwy Crockstonie!... i to wszystko dla mnie! — I dla niego... ale niemówmy o tém. Ufajmy że Bóg nas nieopuści. Na drugi dzień Crockston o godzinie szóstej wyszedł na pokład by udać się na swe stanowisko. P. Mathew kazał mu iść do kosza i dawać na wszystko baczenie. Na te słowa marynarz wydał się zakłopotanym; potem poszedł ku tylnéj części statku. — A to dokąd? zapytał p. Mathew. — Tam gdzie mię pan posyła, odrzekł Crockston. — Ależ mówiłem ci: do kosza. — Więc tam idę, odpowiedział najspokojniéj i podążał daléj. — Czy drwisz sobie ze mnie! zawołał p. Mathew zniecierpliwiony; szukasz kosza przy rudlu. Na jakiejże to gabarze uczyłeś się żeglarstwa? do kosza, niedołęgo, do kosza! Obecni przy tém majtkowie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Crockston powrócił, spojrzał na przedni maszt, którego szczyt niknął we mgle, i zapytał: — Więc to tam mam wleźć? — A tak! odrzekł p. Mathew, i śpiesz się! Przez świętego Patryka! okręt federalny mógłby nam wsadzić w bok całą swoje rufę, zanim ten niezdara dostanie się na swe stanowisko! Czy pójdziesz ty? Crockston niewyrzekłszy ani jednego słowa ciężko zawiesił się na rejach, potém począł gramolić się do góry, widocznie jako człowiek robiący to po raz pierwszy w życiu; dostawszy się zaś do połowy wysokości zwisnął bezwładnie, jakby doświadczał zawrotu głowy. Widząc to p. Mathew, gniewem uniesiony, kazał mu natychmiast zejść na pokład. — Ten łotr, rzekł do naczelnika osady, nigdy niebył majtkiem! Johnston! idźno przetrząśnij jego rupiecie! Johnston poszedł natychmiast do kajut zajmowanych przez majtków. Przez len czas Crockston złaził z trudnością, pośliznął się i ciężko upadł na pokład. — Niedołęga, marynarz słodkiéj wody! zawołał p. Mathew na pocieszenie. Czegoś tu wlazł na pokład Delfina? Mówiłeś żeś wytrawny marynarz, a nieumiesz odróżnić przedniego masztu od tylnego! Poczekaj! pogadamy z sobą. Crockston nic nieodpowiadał. W téj chwili powrócił na pokład Johnston. — Pomiędzy rzeczami tego bałwana, powiedział, znalazłem tylko jeden pugilares podejrzany. — Daj go tu! rzekł p. Mathew. Listy ze stęplem Stanów północnych! „Panu Halliburton z Bostonu.“ Nędzniku! jesteś szpiegiem! wkręciłeś się na statek by nas zdradzić! Poczekaj! damy sobie z tobą radę! poznasz się ty z dziewięcioogonowym kotem!Dosłownie cat of nine tails, jest to dyscyplina o dziewięciu rzemykach. Dać znać kapitanowi i pilnować mi tego łotra! Słysząc te komplementa Crockston krzywił się, ale ani razu ust nieotworzył. Tymczasem przywiązano go do windy, tak iż niemógł ruszyć się. W kilka minut James Playfair wyszedł z swéj kajuty. Mathew opowiedział mu zaraz wszystko. — Cóż ty na to? zapytał kapitan, z trudnością gniew hamując. — Nic, odpowiedział Crockston. — Coś chciał robić na pokładzie mego statku? — Nic. — A wiesz co cię czeka teraz? — Nie. — Kto jesteś? Amerykanin? Crockston nieodpowiadał. — Johnston! pięćdziesiąt kotów temu człowiekowi, dla rozwiązania języka. Na ten rozkaz dwóch silnych majtków zdjęło z Crockstona wełnianą opończę i już straszliwe narzędzie miało spaść na jego plecy, gdy wtem John Stiggs, blady, wybiegł na pokład i z przerażeniom zawołał: — Kapitanie! — A! synowiec! rzekł James Playfair. — Kapitanie! powtórzył Stiggs, ja powiem wszystko! Nic nie ukryję! Tak! Crockston jest amerykaninem i ja nim jestem; oba nienawidzimy południowców, aleśmy nie zdrajcy. — Pocóżeście zakradli się na statek? zapytał kapitan, z uwagą wpatrując się w nowicyusza. Ten przez chwilę zdawał się wahać, potém rzekł głosem dość stanowczym: — Chciałbym pomówić z kapitanem na osobności. Gdy John Stiggs przekładał tę prośbę, James Playfair spoglądał na niego szczególnie badawczo. Młoda i łagodna twarz nowicyusza, głos sympatyczny, jego białe i delikatne ręce, wielkie oczy, których słodyczy niezdołało zatrzeć wzruszenie — wszystko to razem zrodziło dziwny domysł w głowie kapitana. Jeszcze więc ostrzej popatrzył mu w oczy i rzekł: — Chodź! John Stiggs poszedł; a James otwierając mu drzwi kajuty powiedział: — Racz pani wejść. — Na te słowa John uśmiechnął się, zarumienił i dwie łzy stoczyły mu się po twarzy. — Uspokój się pani, rzekł wtedy kapitan łagodniejszym tonem, i chciéj mi wytłumaczyć czemu mam zawdzięczać honor widzenia jej na pokładzie mego statku? Młoda dziewczyna chwilę pomyślała, potém przemówiła następnie: — Chcę powrócić do mego ojca, który obecnie znajduje się w Charlestown. Ale miasto to jest oblężone od strony lądu, blokowane od morza i niepodobna do niego dostać się. Powiedziano mi że Delfin zamierza niezważać na blokadę, udałam się przeto na jego pokład. Wybacz mi pan że uczyniłam to bez jego zezwolenia; ale gdybym prosiła o nie, pewna jestem że odmówiłbyś mi. — Niezawodnie. — Dobrze zatem stało się żem go nie prosiła, odpowiedziała na to młoda dziewczyna stanowczym głosem. Kapitan założył ręce, przeszedł się po kajucie, potém zapytał znowu: — Imię pani? — Jenny Halliburtt. — Ależ ojciec pani, sądząc z listu znalezionego u Crockstona, jest z Bostonu! Jakimże sposobem północny amerykanin znajduje się w téj chwili w mieście południowem? — Mój ojciec jest uwięziony. Znajdował się on na początku wojny w Charlestown, a ponieważ znanym tam był jako gorący przeciwnik niewolnictwa, więc jenerał Beauregard kazał go aresztować. Byłam podówczas w Anglii u jednéj krewnéj, która niedawno zmarła; pozostawszy się samą, z jednym tylko wiernym sługą, Crockstonem, postanowiłam powrócić do ojca i z nim podzielać wiezienie. — Czem się trudnił p. Halliburtt? — Był zacnym i dzielnym dziennikarzem, odpowiedziała z pewną dumą Jenny; jednym z redaktorów dziennika Tribune. — Abolicyonista! zawołał gwałtownie kapitan, jeden z tych ludzi, którzy pod pozorem zniesienia niewolnictwa, krwią własny kraj zalali! — Panie! rzekła Jenny Halliburtt blednąc, krzywdzisz mego ojca! niezapominaj, że tu, w tém miejscu, ja tylko jedna pozostaję mu do obrony. Żywy rumieniec wystąpił na twarz kapitana. Być może iż zrazu zamierzał ostro odpowiedziéć; ale po chwili pohamował się i otwierając drzwi kajuty zawołał: — Panie Mathew! Pomocnik kapitana stawił się na rozkaz. — Ta kajuta należéć będzie od dzisiejszego dnia do panny Halliburtt. Dla mnie niech przygotują jedną z tych gdzie się mieści osada. Mathew spoglądał zdumiony na nowicyusza, którego nazywano panną; lecz na znak kapitana oddalił się. — Teraz pani jesteś u siebie, powiedział dowódca Delfina. I wyszedł. ----